


I'll show you

by Ljusastjarnan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljusastjarnan/pseuds/Ljusastjarnan
Summary: Oikawa was starting to forget.





	

Stepping into Sendai Gymnasium those couple of days after still saw Oikawa with nerves on edge and fraying. In just two days time they’ll be playing Shiratorizawa, and he could feel the looming walls rising in the back of his subconscious. It was attrition and luck that pushed them to victory against Karasuno, and a familiar fear of not being good enough crept lurking ever upwards. He was always jumping forward in leaps and bounds, but he faced an impenetrable fortress and a monster rapidly catching to him.  
   
He couldn’t lose it. Not now.  
   
They had arrived early on the day of their match in block D, Iwaizumi glancing at him sideways more than usual.  
   
“You’re kinda quiet today,” Hanamaki comments, flexing his arm before pushing forward into a stretch. Oikawa hums in response, fiddling with his white knee pad absentmindedly as his team warms up around him. His knee burned.  
   
Hanamaki stared, looked at Iwaizumi for any hint to Oikawa’s moping, but Iwaizumi simply shrugged. The pep talk was usually on Oikawa, after all. Hanamaki wasn’t good at this sort of stuff. “I reckon we could take em on easy. They’re unpredictable right? Just shut them down, you know? Do that creepy thing you always do.”  
   
“Creepy, huh?” he frowned, as though the thought had never occurred to him before. “Kunimi. Stretch properly.”  
   
“Eeeek, do you have eyes at that back of your _head_???? Creepy.”  
   
“It’s _because_ I can’t see you, Kunimi-chan.”  
   
He rolled his eyes, but his voice was fond, if perhaps a little more wooden than usual. Oikawa’s laser focus was always on them when they were together like this, before a match, and his magnetism always drew them inwards, completing each other with trust only months of the back breaking practise Oikawa imposed on them could bring.  
   
But if Oikawa was always looking at his team, at his opponents, then Iwaizumi was always side-eyeing Oikawa, making sure he at the very least stays on the precipice, the selfish brat. He doesn’t even remember a time when it wasn’t like this anymore. For someone with as much mental fortitude as Oikawa possessed, he could be surprisingly brittle. It came with the territory of having that incredible hunger for victory, he supposed.  
   
Soon, it was been time to prepare on the courts, the chants gaining some traction as they entered the gym. But. Oikawa looked around the atrium, eyebrows arched upwards.  
   
Where the fuck were they?  
   
Was Johzenji seriously going to be late for their match?  
   
“It kinda pissed me off that they’re not even here yet,” Iwaizumi comments, mirroring Oikawa’s sentiment. Did they not take them seriously?    
   
A crash and a shout later, the dull thud of running footsteps thudded closer, and Oikawa turned his head to see the matsuri-team themselves, looking way too happy with themselves for people who were supposed to be here ages ago. Even their bloody supporters were there in the rafters, cheering them on.  
   
It was like a celebration. _Why_ did it feel like a celebration?  
   
The captain paused to look at them, and bounded over without invitation, a flash of yellow and gold. Oikawa thought he saw the glint of a tongue piercing, and somehow that was more distracting than it should be.  
   
“ _Daaamn_. Oikawa, right? You’re pretty different in real life to tv, y’know. You’re kinda uh. Super intense. Heard you were supposed to be super fun.”  
   
“Supposed to be?” Oikawa blinked as a faux blond edged right into his face, smirk so blinding he might actually need glasses now. He recognized the kid as the second year captain, Terushima. He has that intensity to him that Oikawa’s familiar with in a volleyball player— especially one who has come this far, but this doesn’t change the fact that he feels like he’s being out-done on being a little shit.  
   
So irritating.  
   
“Now listen here you little shit, I am _way_ fun, so."

Terushima just sniggered. "Yup, sure. Cool story bro."

With that unsatisfactory finish to the conversation, Terushima bounded back to his team, waving to their supporters up in the stadium. Their energy was like electricity, and the captain looked annoyingly like he belonged in a motivational poster.  
   
“YEEE, _C’MON JOHZENJI RAISE THE ROOF, WAHOOOO!!!!!!!”_  
   
“AHYYYYY!!!”  
   
Their cheerleaders screamed, and honestly it was starting to feel more like the start to a rave than a highschool volleyball competition. “Can we hold them in contempt of the court or something?” Oikawa complained to Iwaizumi, who sniggered despite himself. It was always funny watching him grouched about not being in the spotlight. But as Oikawa watched Johzenji’s song and dance, he realized that they were celebrating.  
   
Because they were here to win but. They were also _here_. They were celebrating the fact that they had made it this far. The second year captain had that free spirit look to him, like they played a mean game, but that wasn’t the point for them.  
   
“Hey ‘grand king’!” Terushima shouted from the other side of the court. “Let’s have heaps of fun, yeah?”  
   
Oikawa’s lips curved into a smile, and Iwaizumi wondered if it was the first genuine smile of the day. “Oh yes.”  
   
They shook hands, and got into formation. The whistle blew, as it always did, and they were off, stepping into the white lines that formed their world.  
   
Johnzenji were aggressive, they were random, they were _absolutely everywhere_ and whilst their sloppiness cost them more points than not, their unpredictability kept Oikawa on his toes, and their antics kept them all in stitches. Even Hanamaki was sniggering softly to himself. Iwaizumi doesn’t remember the last time Oikawa laughed so openly as he did when one of their middle blockers managed to get his foot stuck on the net. He laughed so hard Terushima shucked a ball right into his face, which did manage to shut him up, and earned them an undeserved penalty. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Terushima laughed and pointed at a teary eyed Oikawa.  
   
Great. Now they’ve regressed back to middle school. But the fun was infectious and somehow their mistakes stung less than it usually did. And so the match went on. And on, and on, and Iwaizumi watched bewildered as Tooru tossed a ball to Kunimi who clearly half assed his spike, giving Johzenji a chance ball, a nicely delivered dump toss scoring them a point. Celebrations erupted again, and nobody in Seijoh could bring themselves to be angry at them for it.  
   
Except.  
   
“TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, WILL YA _SHITTYASSKAWA_.”  
   
The narcissistic piece of absolute crap was _playing_ with them. It was perhaps a testament of his skill that he was able to bring some improvement even the opposing team, whose captain seemed to learn on the spot. Not all of them had signed up for a game that lasted forever, though, and even Iwaizumi, who didn’t have the razor sharp court acumen that Oikawa wielded in bounds, could see the gaps and missing pieces in their defence.    
   
“Aww Iwa-chan, I’m always serio-“  
   
“Finish the set before I smash your head in, dumbass,” he growled, and Oikawa looked suitably cowed and intimidated, the absolute faking asshole.  
   
Still, Oikawa when he was at his 110% was positively terrifying, and the next couple of tosses he gave them was spiked with devastating accuracy and power. It was a worthy game— Johzenji had improved and adapted _during the game itself_ , and Iwaizumi was reluctantly impressed. The set finished with that inevitable Seijoh victory. Oikawa grinned, turning to his teammates as they entered in for their normal victory.  
   
Except.  
   
“ _YEAH, GOOD GAME GUYS! PROUD OF YA!!!”_ and he whipped around to see the matsuri-team still goddamn celebrating. “Hey Seijoh! We’ll meet you guys in the inter-highs and we’ll beat you so bad.”  
   
There was a short pause, but Oikawa just laughs, and Iwaizumi sighs.  
   
“I’ve never seen any team so happy with losing,” Kindaichi comments, confused. He tosses some of their balls into the basket, and Oikawa comes by to ruffle his hair. “Were you holding out on me with that spike!” he gushed, pushing the basket as they start to make their way off the court, chatting animatedly all the way, moods undoubtedly lifted.  
   
The afternoon light filtered into the brightly lit male changing room, and discussion of food wafted around as their hunger made itself known. “There’s this great curry joint nearby, let’s have a celebration meal and make Oikawa pay!”  
   
“Yeah!”  
   
"Literally the best idea I've heard, ever."  
   
Oikawa laughed quietly, sweeping fingers through messy brown hair. "You guys better share, because I only have 5000 yen on me right now... You guys alright?"

His team all seemed to be looking at someone past him, and Oikawa turned around to come face to face with the second year captain again. He blinked down at him, surprised at the difference in height. Terushima seemed to command more space than he actually occupied.  
   
“Heyyyo, ‘great king’!”  
   
One of his middle blockers stood by him, wearing a kind of “I’ve been dragged here” expression that Iwaizumi seemed to constantly wear. Oikawa grinned, shoved his fingers forward in the victory sign. “Well well well, if it isn’t the second year captain! Thanks for the game today, it was actually really fun. But uh, I-I mean, what were you after anyway?” He scratched the back of his head.

Terushima looked incredibly pleased with himself. “Yeah? Enjoyed yourself did you? You can totally thank me by giving your number, y'know. I'll show you an even _better_ time.”  
   
“Ahahahah hah. Okay. Wait no, are you _hitting_ on me?” Oikawa stared at him, as if that's never happened before and Iwaizumi, who had gotten bored and returned to finishing packing his bag, honed back into on the conversation, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.  
   
“Yeah, duh? You’re pretty as hell. C’mon, lemme take you out sometime.”  
   
“P-Pretty,” Oikawa sputtered, and his teammates sniggered. The nerve. “I’ll have you know I’m handsome, and no, absolutely not. I’m taken.”  
   
By volleyball. His one and only.  
   
“Eeehh? Seriously? Why not? I won’t bother you too much, we can just be friends at first—”  
   
“We can give you his number!” piped up Kunimi, and Oikawa shot him an utterly betrayed look.  
   
“Are you seriously going to give anyone who asks my number my number?” he asked.  
   
Kunimi shrugged.  
   
“You know for all your fangirls, none of them have actually asked for your number. Besides, I like Terushima and want him round, so. Anyway, here ya go.”  
   
“Are you serious? Fuck yeah, thanks man! You’re the best.”    
   
He turned to Oikawa, and before he could land a kick on his shins, Terushima tilted his head upwards to give him a small peck on the cheeks, before running away with his teammate, laughing all the way down the hall.  
   
“Your cheeks are so red, Shittykawa.”  
   
“Shut up Iwa-chan.”  
   
Kunimi piped up. “You know, for such an outrageous flirt, you’re oddly weak to being flirted _at_.”  
   
“Shut up. Hate you all so much. You all suck.”  
   
“Yeah, love you too, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i could join a haikyuu volleyball team it’ll be the party team every time. i bet they own a party bus n all.


End file.
